1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to messaging systems. More specifically, the present invention concerns messaging systems in which messages are transmitted by and to mobile devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile communication devices are becoming ubiquitous. Examples of such devices include cellular telephones, pagers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and laptop computers. These devices may be used to transmit data, to receive data, and to present data to a user. The data, in turn, may represent voice, text, graphics, or the like. Accordingly, mobile communication devices provide users with significant functionality.
One drawback of current mobile communication devices results from the typical manner in which these devices communicate with other devices. In order to transmit a message to a receiving device, these devices require a code associated with the receiving device. For example, a cellular telephone cannot transmit a telephone call to a receiving telephone without using a telephone number associated with the receiving telephone. As a result, it is difficult to transmit data to or receive data from devices for which such codes are not known.
Further, at times it may be desirable to transmit a message to a device which is not known to the sender, but which fits a set of criteria. For example, a traveler may wish to send a message to other travelers in the vicinity warning that pigeons regularly whitewash a specific park bench. In this case, the message is to be delivered asynchronously, and to at least one device not previously known.
What is therefore needed is a system capable of transferring data from one mobile device to another in which the mobile devices need not possess device-specific information to the extent required by conventional systems.